


Unspoken Sights Awaken In Me

by Jen425



Series: The Wheels Keep Turning [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Mind Rape, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Force Child Rey, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, My complex Finn family theory, Not Bendemption Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past (abusive) darkpilot, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Drabbles from within what you already know - TFA edition





	1. Reunion of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a minimum of ten of these per film. I have the first three done for TFA and am also working on AotC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is confronted by his past in a distressing way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past darkpilot was not healthy and Poe Deserves Better.

“So who talks first?” Poe asks, trying to be stubborn and sure. He’s not easy to break, but Be- _ Kylo _ knew him. Perhaps he doesn’t know him, anymore.

 

Maybe at least that is a mutual thing.

 

“You talk first?” he continues. “I talk first?”

 

He hopes Beebee gets away. Ben had always seemed to underestimate Beebee yet have complete faith in his own ball droid.

 

Hopefully nothing has changed.

 

“The old man gave it to  _ you _ ,” Kylo says, coldly. Poe is grateful in this moment for the mask. It’s stupid, really, but at least it keeps him from overthinking too much. Especially when Kylo’s not being subtle at all in trying to dig around in his brain.

 

“It’s just really hard to understand,” Poe quips, smirking at Kylo as he backs off. “With all the… apparatus.”

 

Kylo radiates anger as he stands.

 

“Have him put on board my shuttle,” he orders. “We will take him to the Finalizer where he will yield the map’s location to  _ me _ .”

 

Oh.  _ Great _ . Beebee better get away quickly. Ben had taught him shields. Kylo knows how to break them.

 

“Sir, the villagers?”

 

“Kill them  _ all _ .”

 

What?

 

“ _ No! _ ”

 

Multiple blasters fire at once.

 

And Poe does little more than glare as he’s dragged away.

  
  
  


The torture hurts, unsurprisingly. It’s not the first time, of course, though he’s usually escaped or rescued in the first hour, but still.

 

Then Kylo enters. Poe glares.

 

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board,” Kylo says. Is that teasing? That better not be teasing. Not now. Because Kylo is no idiot and must have knows he’d joined the Resitance. Kylo Ren is quite possibly one of the sickest people in the Galaxy, and now Poe’s seen it in person and  _ won’t forget _ .

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“…Not really?”

 

He’s tied in a torture chair. No he’s not  _ kriffing  _ comfortable.

 

“I’m impressed,” Kylo says. “No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

 

Too important to break on this.

 

“Might want to rethink your  _ technique _ ,” Poe snarks, almost a challenge, as he sees Kylo reach out and feels him reach in.

 

That challenge proves to be a mistake.

 

“Where,” Kylo, growls, methodically ripping through weak spots in his mind Poe hadn’t even noticed, “is. It?”

 

Poe screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next up is Finn.


	2. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 knows many things. Not among them is why he made his choices. But Finn will understand, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I actually nailed Finn’s characterization this time and I’m excited.

There’s blood on FN-2187’s helmet from where Slip has reached up as he died. This was their first battle. And then Finn doesn’t pull the trigger. Everything changes after that.

 

Understand, though. FN-2187 doesn’t know who he is. Not yet.

 

But he does know some things.

 

He’d been too good and too bad for his squadron and none of them had been close to him, though Slip had been the weakest link. Probability wise, Slip had been most likely to die first.

 

But Slip had died in his arms and the red on FN-2187’s helmet can be seen through the glass and it doesn’t feel like anger but instead  _ sorrow  _ and  _ fear _ . And then he leaves to go back to fighting.

 

(It’s emotions as deep as a legacy Anakin Larte-Tano doesn’t know he has and Finn Larte-Tano doesn’t understand, yet, but he will know, and he will understand, very,  _ very  _ soon.)

 

For what? No stormtrooper could do more than recite to you.

 

And FN-2187 knows that when he’s ordered that he’s supposed to shoot but again the legacy buried inside runs up and screams at the goodness buried in his core and he blames it on the shock, but he  _ listens _ . He listens and he doesn’t shoot.

 

And he knows that he disobeyed orders and that is  _ dangerous  _ for him, as he’s so overwhelmed he removes his helmet in the hallway of the Finalizer just to breath and Phasma herself catches him. He says his blaster malfunctioned. Not entirely a lie. Something malfunctioned. Himself.

 

And he knows scared, now, and he should be because now he’s in danger. This battle changed him. Stormtroopers have their own cogs in the machine, but this could send him to be reconditioned or decommissioned and he doesn’t think that either are better. So FN-2187 finds the pilot they’d captured and gets him out.

 

And FN-2187 doesn’t know who Poe Dameron really is, yet, but he finally has a  _ name _ , Finn, and this fighting has a purpose that he understands as personal, and…

 

And he knows, even as their ship crashes, that nothing will ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to explain. In my Cannon, Ahsoka’s trans and also Togruta are incompatible with humans. But she’s married to Kaeden and Rex. Some people joked, when Anakin Larte-Tano (Finn) was born, that Anakin got her Force Sensitivity. They aren’t actually wrong, though, ‘cause the Force can’t Genetics. It’s a long story, but the FO captured Finn and his one-year older sister, Illini, when both are under the age of 4.
> 
> Finn’s legacy is the clones, in body and spirit. Specifically, the 501st. That’s the group that makes their own decisions, and it shows.
> 
> Anyways, yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets BB-8 and her adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun

Rey dreams of the Galaxy. Perhaps it’s in the genetic coding of any child born of the very universe itself, but she always dreams of more.

 

Sadly, every day, she wakes up. She wakes up, and She scratches another line in the fallen AT-AT walker that she calls home, and she gets to work.

 

The day things begin is a day just like any other. She goes to the graveyard in the morning to dig up whatever can be used. She finds what she can get, and she goes to town.

 

A long time ago, a scarred human had taken her hand and taught her how to fight for herself. He would always look slightly sad, but he knew great stories, taught her languages, and taught her everything about machines. And he told her that she had both a destiny and a choice in her future. He never entered town, but he was always there when he was needed.

 

Now, though, she doesn’t need him, and he never comes. But she looks at the old woman across from her, a fellow scavenger that she doesn’t even know the name of, and is reminded of him, of her dreams.

 

They seem to be clearer, now. An island…

 

But her day doesn’t change until that evening. When she meets BB-8.

 

“[I am classified,]” the ball droid says, and Rey laughs.

 

“Classified, really?” Rey asks. “Me too.  _ Big _ secret.”

 

Not really, but a mystery, surely. She has no clear memories of her parents. She knows that her mother loved her and looked much like her. She knows that her father had never been able to play.

 

And her most clear memory is that, one day… they’d left her with Unkar Plutt, and her mom had taken her hand and promised to be back.

 

She’d never returned, but Rey still has hope.

 

The ball droid just follows her home.

 

They get into a few scraps, of course, nothing too surprising.

 

It’s dangerous out here in the wastes. But they get back to Rey’s home in one piece. BB-8 nudges her old Rebellion fighter helmet, letting out a questioning beep.

 

“Just some old junk,” she says. “I feel… connected to it, though. The pilot had a similar name to me.”

 

“[Ræh.]”

 

“Yes.”

 

The next day, the story really begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the scarred guy is Force Ghost Anakin. It’s the job of the previous Force Child to look after the next, you see.
> 
> Anakin’s older brother, Ej-Loo, did… not do well. Anakin, naturally, took a more hands-on approach.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

Home. Throughout Han’s life, home has been many places. Usually people.

 

Well, unless you count a ship. He sure does. The Millennium Falcon. It was how he’d met Lando, how he’d met Luke and then Leia and then dragged by two gorgeous twins unaware of their relationship into a kriffing  _ war _ .

 

And, of course, Ben had spent plenty of time, up here.

 

Which is why he means far more than he says when he tells Chewie that they’re home.

 

Home is the Falcon and family, and he finally has one of those back.

 

And, of course, it doesn’t take long to find the crew. Thieves stealing from one to another until his ship comes back to him.

 

But he knows this ship like he knows his twins, perhaps better.

 

So much has gone wrong, over the years, the supposed happy ending only a fleeting thing.

 

But… Han likes these kids.

 

And this  _ is _ his ship.

 

Yes, he’s home.

 

Except… not exactly. Not truly. Luke is missing, and Leia…

 

“Bring him home,” she tells him, and Han does try.

 

(Of course Finn is only there for Rey. He’s the type. Good guy, but he puts loved ones over big pictures. There’s a balance to that, though. One Han’s never managed to figure out.

 

He thinks this kid will, though.)

 

Home. That’s his ship. That’s his family.

 

That’s his son.

 

He calls him, tries to save him…

 

It’s not until his final moments that he sees the true level of evil in Ben— _ Kylo Ren’s _ eyes.

 

And he knows,

 

He died not in a chase or a battle or a trick, no.

 

He died quietly.

 

Trying to save someone already lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han is a fav but I can’t write him?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
